There Ain't No Rest for the Wicked
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: AU Aqua is a Keyblade Master, and is finishing up her Twilight Town rounds when she encounters a strange criminal. When she is about to arrest him, he tries to convince her otherwise. And she's quite shocked about what she finds out about one of her beloved Masters. One shot, no pairings.


There Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

…

Aqua was making her evening rounds in Twilight Town, watching out for crime like she was supposed to. She enjoyed her job, fighting crime, from theives to murderers. And now, she had completed her training to be a Keyblade Master at Master Eraqus's academy, so she could do it without a mentor. Just enjoy the thrill and the sights, just listening to people going around with their lives.

All of a sudden, she felt a string hand grasp her arm and pull her into a nearby alley. She twisted around, unable to shake off the hand, and found herself looking into a fourteen-year-old boy's golden eyes.

He held a dagger up to her neck. "Your money. I don't want to have blood on my hands, but I will if I have to."

She gaped. "You- you're fourteen! Why are you doing this? Your parents can support you!"

His eyes hardened at the word 'parents'. "Just give over your money."

She dug her wallet out of her purse, and handed it all to the boy. "Here."

He nodded, and swiftly took the leather case. "Thanks." He turned around to leave, but stopped when he felt metal on his back. His head snapped around to see Aqua, her Keyblade against his back.

"I'm sorry, but you're coming with me."

His eyes widened, though from shock or fear, Aqua couldn't tell. "No- no, you can't!"

"I can. I'm a Keyblade Master."

"No, but- but- he needs me!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Who needs you?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." She followed him, keeping her weapon against his back at all times. He lead her deeper into the alley.

They stopped after twenty minutes of weaving through Twilight Town, and he lead her into yet another alley.

In there was a large pile of bricks, with a small hole in the side. It was right next to a tiny abandoned building. The boy crawled into the hole, gesturing for her to follow. Which, despite her better senses, she did. She was curious.

In there was an old, dirt-covered mattress, a skimpy blanket, and some cardboard boxes filled with… strange stuff, including boards, scrap metal, and two dust-covered cans of green beans.

A figure that had been huddling in the corner jumped up and ran over. Aqua tensed, but quickly relaxed when she saw that the person was a small, four-year-old boy. He looked just like the robber boy, except with wide blue eyes and brown hair instead of black.

"Van! You're back! Who's this?" The boy asked, looking over at her.

"I don't know, Sora, but she's a police officer," said 'Van'. "She's going to arrest me."

Sora's azure eyes were filled to the brim with fury and terror, both directed at her. "No! You can't arrest Vanitas! It isn't his fault! I won't let you!"

She knelt. "I'm sorry, Sora, but it's my job. Is Vanitas a good big brother?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He keeps getting money for food. He won't let me steal, though. He only steals because he can't get a job! He does his best, seeing as Daddy took our two other brothers to Keyblade training, and Mommy left…"

Vanitas looked disgusted. "Roxas and Ventus were always their pride and joy. Dad always thought that they had the potential for Keyblade Wielding, and that only escalated when they both got chosen by the giant freaking keys. Then Dad left with them both, and Mom left soon after. And now look at us. We were always the disappointments."

Aqua barely heard the rest of it. "… Roxas and Ventus?"

"Yeah."

"I know them… Ven's a very good friend of mine, and through him, Roxas. They never said anything about brothers." And then, she thought of another thing that shocked her more. "…they're Master Xehanort's sons… does that mean…"

"That he's a narcissistic, cruel b-"

"Vani, don't swear. Mommy always said not to swear."

"I don't care what Mom said."

Aqua was speechless. "…"

Vanitas held out his arms. So did Sora.

I'm sorry, she thought, as she cuffed both boys. She knew that Sora hadn't done anything wrong, but that he would want to go with his brother. Vanitas had only done it to survive, and he was taking the beating of the hand that life had dealt him.

…

"Master Eraqus? Master Xehanort? I have two… criminals."

"Come in." Vanitas scowled. Aqua knew why: it was Master Xehanort's voice.

She saw the old man's eyes widen as the two boys walked proudly into the middle of the room.

"Vanitas, the elder one, is arrested for stealing. The younger one, Sora, was an accomplice."

Eraqus shook his head sadly. "Oh, I hate it when young ones go bad." Xehanort said nothing.

"I'm afraid I'll have to put you in the lockup until further notice, when you'll be relocated to a school for kids who have also crossed the law."

Vanitas almost seemed to smile.

"Where are your parents?"

Sora's eyes looked a bit damp. Vanitas chuckled. "Oh, our mother left us four years back, after our dad left to bring our two other brothers here. We've been hiding out for a while."

Eraqus looked interested. "Who are your brothers?"

"Roxas and Ventus."

Eraqus's eyes widened. He looked at his best friend.

Xehanort had left, and a note on his chair saying that he had felt tired and went to take a nap.

…

Sora and Vanitas had been thrown in jail, but not for long, for a few days before they were sent away, they had somehow broken out, almost like it was an outside job.

Only they knew the truth. Four people had rescued them: Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and Roxas. And, in a secret part of the castle that only those four knew of, two boys were being hidden and trained with their newly found Keyblades.

…

**This was inspired by a song of the same name. I can just imagine Vanitas saying the chorus to Aqua, "****_There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothin' in this world for free. I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could. No, there ain't no rest for the wicked, until they close their eyes for good."_**** Can you just imagine that?**

**I hope you enjoyed, though the ending was a bit rushed.**

**Review!**


End file.
